leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryndamere
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 7th Week | health = 50 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 100 | hp = 461 (98) | mana = 0 (Manaless) | damage = 57.22 (3.2) | range = 125 | armor = 14.9 (3.1) | magicresist = 30 (1.25) | critical = 2.55 (0.45) | attackspeed = 0.63 (2.7%) | dodge = 0 (0) | speed = 320 }}left|200pxTryndamere The Barbarian King is a Champion in League of Legends. He previously held the title of Dark Champion, but since the second official trailer, he now holds the title of Barbarian King. Before playing with Tryndamere, players must take into account that he is one of the few Champions that has no mana pool and instead casts his abilities with his health pool, as opposed to mana. Story There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live their lives in small villages or nomadic tribes. There are most certainly perils in these untamed lands, but there are also great freedoms that come from being removed from the politics of Runeterra. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these nomadic tribes, a large child of surprising strength. One year, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb. The elder went out to speak with them, but they cut him down mercilessly. They then began the slaughter of every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the dead bodies of his parents, swearing vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. He has since joined the League of Legends to bring honor to the memory of his people and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. Beware of Tryndamere! His sword appeases the hunger of the soul-devouring dead. Abilities Removed Abilities Strategy *Delaying the activation of Undying Rage is a very effective way to make an enemy champion overcommit to trying to kill you. *Bloodlust is an excellent way to heal Tryndamere, max it out early and try not to let it fade off before you activate it. *Tryndamere has a high disadvantage in the early game, as he does not possess Foolproof Crowd Control. However, he has some useful abilities towards Lategame. * greatly enhances Tryndamere's performance. *A couple s can noticeably boost his early game if he's getting a hard pressure in his lane. *The two most viable offensive rune types are crit damage marks and crit chance marks. Crit chance marks boost his early game, allowing more critical strikes and thus more healing with Bloodlust, and crit damage marks boost his late game, stacking with and Bloodlust charges to allow Tryndamere get over 300% critical damage. *Having low amounts of HP grants Tryndamere a high crit chance. Take advantage of this when the enemy underesitmates your ability to deal damage during low levels. often they are taken aback when they see thier HPs drop after being hit by several crits in a row. Guide *Tryndamere Guide Quotes Upon Selection *''"There shall be a slaughter."'' Movement/Attacking *''"I am your worst nightmare!"'' *''"Follow my blade!"'' *''"Into battle."'' *''"Now they die!"'' *''"There shall be a slaughter."'' *''"As you wish."'' Taunt *''"You never stood a chance."'' Joke *''"My right arm is a lot stronger than my left arm!"'' Trivia *Tryndamere was named after Marc Merrill's character on Everquest, which is also his forum and summoner Name. *Tryndamere's move "Mocking Shout" has the same picture as the Voodoo Shaman's move "Pacify". *Tryndamere's Highland skin is a direct reference to William Wallace. Skins File:Tryndamere OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin File:Tryndamere HighlandSkin.jpg|Highland Skin External Links *Tryndamere Profile Page